This present invention relates to customer service and more specifically to assistance techniques.
Some establishments install systems that allow customers to summon help. These systems are based upon the establishment identifying where the customers are located and dispatching employees to assist customers at customer locations.
For example, some establishments may install indoor positioning systems (IPS). An IPS is designed to take advantage of customer use of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) equipped smartphone to locate a customer.
In one example IPS, a customer smartphone pulls data from BLE beacons positioned throughout an establishment. In another example IPS, BLE beacons pull data from the customer smartphone. In either case, the customer uses application software provided by the establishment to request assistance so that an employee can be dispatched to the customer's location.
One drawback with these systems is that a customer is required to wait at a current location for an employee, without any idea when or whether the employee will show up.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide assistance techniques that give customers more knowledge and more freedom to seek out employees.